


Careful

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fondling, Groping, I Don't Even Know, I Totally Forgot About That Tag, Just Sex, M/M, Oral, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Table Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, What Have I Done, What is Plot?, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: So when you have a container full of strange liquid from space and have a sample of said liquid that turns out is a alien who sends signals to make a person act on their desires for the aliens on gratification what do you do?Write a tentacle porn story on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted ANYTHING on AO3 in years which makes me sad. I don't need to treat this site like that. So here's my apology gift. It may be a bit trashy but i haven't written a tentacle story in decades so this is the time for you guys to go ' what in tarnation?' 
> 
> But if you've came this far...READ away and judge me silently.

“Be careful with that..We don’t want to break it.”Lucas warned as he precariously worked with a Petri dish that in fact contained a sample of what was inside of the box.

William looked wildly and he staggered back a bit as he struggled to hold the heavy container contained a strange chemical that the people upstairs wanted the scientists to investigate after the chemical was found with one of the space walkers after a successful trip to Mars. Sweat beaded down the sides of his head as he shakingly took a step forward and began to make progress into the lab area.

“…In-instead of t-telling me to be c-careful with it…W-Why don’t y-you…damnit…help me?”William gritted out as he lumbered heavily before finally managing to squat down and sit it down on the floor.

 “I’m sorry I couldn’t hel…”Lucas stuttered as his words broke off into mumbles that went unheard as he as he quickly  the dropper away after a pinch of a unknown chemical onto the sample and watched as the luminous blue liquid began to glow a bright toxic green,making him raise a eyebrow in confusion. He then looked up from the petri dish and looked at William. “Uh Will…”He mumbled as the chemical started to suddenly expand.

“What?”William replied as he input the code into the electronic keypad that unlocked the box. When he got a successful beep of confirmation,he gripped the handle of the box and pushed down the handle.

“Come look at thi…”Lucas mumbled and that’s when William raised a eyebrow when he noticed the tone of how Lucas was sounding.

“What’s wrong?”He questioned,standing to his feet and walking over to the table where Lucas was standing behind. He looked down at the petri dish and his pupils widen to the size of saucers plates.

The viscous toxic green liquid started to pulse like a heartbeat then move like a heartbeat. William started to come closer to it then he grabbed the tweezers,luckily wearing gloves. He inched the tweezers closer to the now pulsing green liquid but then he stopped. He pulled back in slight confusion but when he was about to turn around to ask Lucas what did he do,Lucas had grabbed hold his shoulder in a deathly grip. 

“Lucas!What in the hell are you-”But his words lost track as soon as he was pulled back close against the much taller scientist. Then he felt a arm wrap around his waist tightly.

“Lucas!”William shouted when he felt something hard poking his backside then he felt Lucas’s face come up to the right side of his cheek. “You know…”He murmured,his voice husky and low as he nipped at his ear making William blush.

“There have been so many times I’ve wanted to do this to you…”He murmured and he nipped at his ear again. William grimaced when he felt the hard thing that was poking him grind into his backside roughly. “We could get in trouble for thisss...”William strained out when he felt Lucas’s arm that was wrapped around his waist move down to his groin and grip his half-hard cock roughly.

William hissed and he pushed back hard against Lucas but that only elicit a rough and gruttle moan from the other scientist’s mouth. His eyes glanced over to the glowing liquid and his eyes widen. The liquid wasn’t no longer there. It had left a green slimy trail behind though. William traced the slimy trail towards the safebox where…more of the liquid was. 

He had to get away from Lucas. He just had to- Oh god!

Lucas had undid his belt and the button of his pants before reaching his hand down into his pants and grabbing hold of his now hardening member,making him groan out. He could feel Lucas smirking behind him.

“Damn..you sure are a big one aren’t you…”Lucas mumbled in a bit of surprise as he started to stroke William off slowly,causing the young scientist to buck against him,though that only made him even more unbearably hard. 

But then while the both of them were occupied,A loud rumbling sound had filled the room which made them both turn attention to the safebox. William’s eyes widen and so did Lucas once they saw what was making that rumbling sound.

Standing in the clear center of the lab was a very big tall of toxic green glowing mush that was dribbling slime and excess liquid onto the floor. It shuddered and pulsed, letting out a growling sound. William couldn’t move as he continued to stare at the mush that was at least 6 foot tall. It shook and shuddered with each pulse it made then suddenly it moved.

Lucas didn’t make a move to remove his hand from William’s pants,he only gripped his cock tighter in his hand making William keen. William whimpered as the mush got closer towards them before stopping infront of the table. It remained completely still and Lucas continued to treat William’s dick painfully by stroking it then squeezing it. 

“..S-Stop…”William muttered then he threw his head back onto Lucas’s shoulder when he felt his hand reach lower down his shaft and towards his balls,gripping and fondling them.

“Stay still…”Lucas uttered into William’s ear before licking his earlobe and he looked at the slimy gushing mass. Then out of the blue,several tentacles arisen from behind it and it made William jerk. Lucas moved his other arm around him and slowly undid the buttons of his white buttoned down shirt before he painfully gripped Willam’s balls making him cry out then he slowly moved his hand out from his pants,white fluid covering his finger tips.

“It won’t hurt as bad as you think.”Lucas said in a still low tone and William’s face got redder with blush as he moved his head off of Lucas’s shoulder. “Lucas you’ve lost your damn mind…”He panted out softly and Lucas chuckled, “I haven’t lost my mind. Not at all…”

The toxic green mush continued to the stand there as if watching them. The tentacles behind it were various sizes. Some tiny and thin as pencils others were as big as tree logs. Within the monstrous mind of the alien liquid it was calculating and making adjustments to its DNA structuring…copying what the sample that was in the petri dish had picked up. The blonde-haired human with glasses was a susceptible victim to the sample’s rays of control. The sample had been picking up on the human’s very thoughts and personality. Picking up on who the human was very close to and what his desires were. His one desire was to copulate with the black hair human who was currently squirming in the other human’s grasp. The alien mound emitted more signal changing patterns to the blonde haired human. Making his muscle structure more stronger and more defined so the black haired human couldn’t stand a good chance. If the black-haired one decided to try and resist,he could easily be put to a stop. 

Lucas smirked then finally he pulled down William’s pants and spandex black boxers with one easy tug which was a tad bit surprising. William gasped and he almost fell forward but instantly Lucas had grabbed a fistful of his black hair,making him groan loudly and yanked him back up with his back arched.

“Lucas…”William growled out but that only made Lucas laugh. “I must warn you..I’m going in dry.” William’s heart dropped when he heard the sound of pants being unzipped then he felt something hard and wet against his buttocks. He felt his asscheeks being pulled apart and the brief cold air to his pink and unused hole and then fear of the unknown had started to take over. 

“Please do-Aahhhhh!”William screamed out when he felt Lucas pushing in without lubing up. Lucas groaned extremely loudly,closing his eyes and throwing his head back due to the extreme tightness of William’s barrier. William bit his lip hard as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt more and more of Lucas’s length pushing in further and further and as he pushed along the extremely tight barrier,he felt his cock brush over his prostate making him cry out and clench all around him making Lucas moan.

The alien mound finally stopped emitting the signals once enough had been provided then one of its thickest green tentacles had crossed the table and immediately when Lucas thrusted in balls deep and William cried out,it slipped into his mouth.

William’s eyes widen as he looked down at the tentacle that was now occupying his whole mouth then a few more tentacles had came at him. Lucas started to thrust into him slowly,his balls fresh pressed against William’s skin. He had finally let go of his hair and immediately proceed to grab his shoulder and he placed his other hand on his hip as he started to quicken in his thrusts.

The alien mound was amazed by the short blonde haired human as he managed to penetrate the black haired human with not much trouble. But what the blonde haired one didn’t know was that he was to gonna except the same treatment.  A longer and less thicker tentacle had went for Lucas. Lucas opened his mouth and immediately he sucked on the tentacle without much restraint as he relaxed his jaw. This sent shivers down his spine as he sucked on the tentacle,making slime go down the corner of his mouth as it expanded and pulsed in his mouth.

The tentacles that were invading William had managed to rip apart his lab coat without much used strength and they managed to take away his shirt by simply ripping and tearing it. He groaned. He wished he was able to put his hands on the table,that would make this so much better. 

Then his wish was granted when Lucas had wrapped his arms around him and stilled inside of him, he made way to the table,a tendril pushing and knocking everything on the table out of the way to make room for them. William continued to be face-fucked by the tentacle that was in his mouth. 

Lucas had relinquished his ams from around William’s chest and he smirked,pulling out all of a sudden in order to the turn William around to face him. William felt brief relief for only a moment but then that was gone when Lucas instantly slide back in. Lucas moaned around the tentacle in his mouth and he looked down at William who was suffering the same fate. 

William’s cock bounced against his stomach untouched but luckily a small tentacle had wrapped around his weeping member and William arched his back against the cooling metal table. His glazed over eyes rolled back and slime and saliva had ran trails down  the sides of his face as the tentacle had started to set a strong and hard pace while the rest had invaded his body. Two had tweaked and played with his harden nipples and the others were leaving slimy trails behind as they explored him. One looped around his balls,gently juggling and moving them around which made his eyes roll nearly to the back of his head again.

Lucas groaned muffledly as he still sucked on the tentacle in his mouth,slime and drool splashing his chin and dripping down to the floor. He began to thrust in fast and hard,hitting William’s prostate each time he did so. William moaned around the phallus in his mouth when he felt Lucas’s cock brush over his prostate.

The alien mound quivered as it felt the warmth of the humans mouth around his tendrils. It knew it wouldn’t last as long as the human due to its delicate state of form but as long as the humans were willing to accept his seed…

The mound rumbled and grumbled before it released a gushing amount of clear white fluid into the scientists mouth. William had no choice but to swallow it. Once it finished shooting its load down his throat,it slowly pulled out of his mouth,strings of slime and saliva connecting to it before it finally moved away and Lucas had dranked all what the tentacle in his mouth had gave him.

Lucas was so close and so was William because he could feel himself-

“Fuck!”William cried as he released hard across his abdomen and chest while Lucas had thrusted in one final time,balls deep and released his hot sticky semen into William. They were both sweaty and covered in slime except Lucas who still had his labcoat and clothes on while William was without. Lucas took a mintue to pull out but once he did,he fell forward and laided on William,satisifed. William panted,feeling sticky and feeling quite full.

The alien mound rumbled before its tentacles moved away from William and Lucas, and they slowly melted with their controller until soon it became nothing more than a thick clear viscious fluid on the floor.

Both of the scientists laided there,tired and satisfied neither wanting to move.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this though a lot of you must've had a what in the world moment while reading this but if you didn't and you liked it,leave a comment or a kudos.


End file.
